Today's world is more connected than ever, and connectivity is only expected to increase. There is an expectation that mobile devices are always on, and that communicators can reach recipients at any time, and recipients frequently believe themselves to be fully available and aware.
However, devices and channels must now compete for our interest, and the rare occasion when a mobile device is left behind or turned off can create gaps in connectivity at critical instances. Users may silence their cellular phone or leave it on a charger in another room while streaming a movie only to discover hours later that an urgent communication was missed.